Mantel Hijau Muda
by Elni
Summary: Gadis itu selalu terlihat janggal di onyx Sasuke. Terlebih mantel hijau muda yang dipakainya. Membuat beberapa spekulasi berterbangan di kepalanya. for BTC 2015 AU


S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015

SasuSaku

AU

 _#Promt-31_

Naruto masih punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto ^_^

.

.

.

Mantel Hijau Muda

By

Elni

.

.

.

 _You exist inside spring_

 _#prom-31_

.

.

.

.

 _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap ke luar jendela, menatap perkarangan sekolah yang tertimpa sinar matahari. Kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan tersapu angin yang melintas. Musim semi telah memasuki minggu ketiganya. Berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan lainnya mulai bersemi di perkarangan sekolah. Di bawah pohon-pohon yang rantingnya dipenuhi dedaunan dan bunga, para siswa bercengkrama. Suara tawa dan dengungan pembicaraan terdengar hingga ke lantai dua di mana kelas pemilik _onyx_ ini berada.

Manusia diciptakan untuk bersosialisasi dan mempelajari bumi dan alam semesta ini. Dan untuk itu lah sekolah ini berdiri, untuk menghasilkan bibit-bibit penerus negri yang berprestasi dan tahu diri.

Berbeda dengan para menusia ber-IQ luar biasa yang rata-rata selalu munduduki bangku-bangku paling depan, pria ini memilih duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang dekat jendela. Di jam istirahat seperti saat ini kelasnya akan terlihat senggang. Hanya ada dirinya yang tengah memakan bekalnya sambil melihat ke bawah sana. Melihat para siswa yang tengah menikmati masa muda dengan berbagai canda dan tawa.

 _Onyx-_ nya bergulir ke arah sebuah warna merah muda di atara ribuan kelompak bunga sakura yang jatuh dari dahan beberapa pohon sakura yang ditanam di sekolah ini. Warna itu dihasilkan dari warna rambut seorang gadis dengan mantel hijaunya yang sangat mencolok.

Ujung-ujung alis sempurnanya menukik kala melihat syal berwarna hijau mua bermotif dedaunan melilit leher gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat janggal di _onyx_ -nya. Mantel hijau mundanya dan berbagai atribut hijau di tubuh gadis itu terlihat begitu kontras dengan rambutnya. Sebuah kamu flase yang sempurna mengingat gadis itu tengah duduk di balik sulur-sulur tanaman pagar yang berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura.

 _Gadis aneh._

Tepat di menit ketiga sejak Sang _Onyx_ meletakkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu, ia segera memindahkan objek pandangannya ke arah kotak bekalnya yang telah habis separuh. Selang beberapa menit, manusia serba _orange_ datang sambil berlari ke arahnya dengan _cup_ ramen dan plastik transparan berisi berbagai cemilan di kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita makan, _ttebayoooooo._ "

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tercatat sebagai murid terpintar di tahun ini mengalahkan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang selalu merajai peringkat tertinggi papan skor hasil ujian selama 4 semester terakhir ini.

Wajahnya rupawan luar biasa. Tinggi tubuhnya pun di atas rata-rata. Ia akan terlihat sempurna kalau saja lengkungan selembayung itu terpeta di wajahnya. Minimnya ekspresi lalu dinginya sikap yang ia miliki dan ditambah dengan otak encernya, membuatnya disegani seantereo sekolahan. Belum lagi tabiatnya yang selalu menjauhi kerumunan atau biasa kita sebut dengan anti sosial, membuat hampir seluruh penghuni sekalah ini segan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

Kini, Uchiha Sasuke tengah berada di teras depan gedung sekolah. Menatap jengah ribuan tetesan air yang jatuh menghempas bumi. Suhu hangat siang tadi berubah drastis. Uap-uap kecil mengepul lalu mengudara kala Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ia tengah menunggu Itachi yang dipanggil ke ruangan guru lima belas menit yang lalu. Konsultasi karir, katanya. Kalau tahu hujan akan datang, ia akan meminta payungnya yang dipinjam oleh _baka aniki-_ nya minggu lalu itu sebelum pria itu pergi.

Satu-persatu murid mulai meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah. Halaman sekolah di penuhi oleh warna-warni kenopi payung para murid. Sebagian kecil dari mereka yang lupa membawa payung, nekat menerobos hujan bermodalkan tas atau jaket mereka. Sedangkan sisanya ada yang menelpon jemputan mereka dan ada yang pasrah menunggu hujan reda.

"Hmm..."

Sasuke milirik ke sampingnya kala mendengar gumaman aneh.

Gadis serba hijau muda itu rupanya. Ah, kecuali rambutnya yang merah muda tentunya.

Gadis itu tengah bergumam sambil menatap ribuan tetesan air yang jatuh di depannya. Gumamannya semakin lama semakin melemah hingga akhirnya hilang dan disusul dengan ekspresi melamun di wajah putih pucatnya. Hidung mungilnya terlihat memerah. Bibir pucatnya nyaris tenggelam di balik syal hijau yang melilit lehernya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya lalu mundur selangkah sambil menatap takut air yang jatuh dari langit itu. Kemudian gadis itu mulai menggumam lagi hingga melamun lagi.

Entah bagaimana, gadis di sampingnya ini begitu terlihat aneh di _onyx_ Sasuke. Bukan hanya penampilannya yang nyentrik, tetapi sikapnya juga berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya. Tapi cukup dengan tiga kata untuk mencerminkan gadis ini. Gadis ini aneh.

Suara deru mobil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Mobil berwarna merah darah memasuki perkarangan sekolah dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Atau tepat di depan gadis aneh ini.

Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna serupa dengan mobilnya dan berseragam sama dengan milik Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dengan plastik hitam di salah satu tanganya dan memegang payung di tangan lainnya. Sasuke kenal pria ini, Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori mengampiri gadis di samping Sasuke ini dengan ekspresi khawatir yang berlebihan, menurut Sasuke. "Kau tak apa, Sakura? Tak terkerkena air hujan, kan?" Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan aneh Sasori itu, pria penipu usia itu terlihat heboh memasang mantel hujan di tubuh gadis itu.

Seakan belum cukup, Sasori mengambil sebuah payung dan sepasang sepatu boot anti air dari dalam plastik yang ia bawa. "Pakai ini." Ujarnya.

Sasuke menatap simpatik ke arah gadis aneh yang dipanggil dengan nama Sakura itu. Gadis itu terlihat seperti gumpalan plastik karena di balik mantel hujan kuning mencoloknya, ia mengenakan mantel musim dingin berwarna hijau muda tebal.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian akibat kehebohan yang Sasori buat. Bibir pria itu tak pernah berhenti melontarkan kalimat. Bahkan hingga mereka sampai di mobil pun, Sasuke dapat mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria merah itu.

"Ada apa?"

Suara berat dari balik punggung Sasuke membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari mobil merah yang mulai meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah itu.

"Atraksi konyol."

Sasuke sebenarnya tipe manusia yang tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Tapi anehnya, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sedikit terganggu oleh sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak ketahui.

Hal ini berawal dari pembicaraan Naruto di suatu istirahat siang dengannya.

"Kau tahu, _teme._ Gadis bermantel tebal yang sering duduk melamun di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di depan kelas kita itu namanya Haruno Sakura loh."

Yah, yah, yah. Pembicaraan tak bermutu seperti biasanya. "Hn."

Setelah menyeruput kuat kuah ramen di _cup_ -nya Naruto kembali berujar. "Seharusnya dia seangkatan dengan kita, _ttebayo._ Tapi karena sering sakit-sakitan ia menunda SMA-nya setahun. Kasian, ya? Cantik tapi penyakitan."

Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana nada dan ekspresi simpatik Naruto yang tengah menatap gadis serba hijau muda yang seperti biasa tengah duduk di bawah pohon bunga sakura itu.

Bukan hanya itu, semenjak hari itu dan ditambah kejadian pulang sekolah tiga hari yang lalu, Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Salahkan otak encer Sasuke yang langsung bekerja kala mengingat kembali kalimat Sasori saat itu.

" _Kau tak apa, Sakura? Tak terkerkena air hujan, kan?"_

Kalimat Sasori itu malah menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke.

 _Jadi, Sakura tak boleh terkena air hujan?_

 _Kenapa gadis aneh itu tak boleh terkena air hujan?_

 _Kenapa gadis aneh itu selalu mengenakan mantel?_

 _Kenapa gadis aneh itu sering melamun?_

Lalu ia kembali teringat kalimat Naruto siang itu,

" _Seharusnya dia seangkatan dengan kita, ttebayo. Tapi karena sering sakit-sakitan ia menunda SMA-nya setahun. Kasian, ya? Cantik tapi penyakitan."_

Hingga ia tiba pada pertanyaan akhir,

 _Gadi aneh itu... sakit apa?_

Berbekal informasi yang ia miliki, Sasuke segera meminjam beberapa buku dari perpustakaan dan _searching_ di google mengenai penyakit Sakura ini. Hingga ia sampai disebuah hipotesa mengerikan.

Sakura mengidap penyakit hipotermia.

Sasuke menatap awan melalui jendela kelasnya yang transparan kala merasa tekanan udara di sekitarnya menurun. Matanya menyipit kala melihat warna kelam di ujung langit sana. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangannya menggapai tas yang ia sampirkan di sisi meja, mencengkram erat sebuah payung lipat yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Hari ini Kakhasi- _sensei_ tidak masuk, kita disuruh belajar sendiri." Perkataan bernada malas nan enggan Shikamaru disambut hangat oleh para penghuni kelas.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah bawah sana, ke arah pohon bunga sakura yang berada tepat di depan kelasnya. Gadis itu masih di sana, masih melamun seperti biasanya. Bibir bawah gadis itu terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari terakhir kali _onyx_ Sasuke lihat.

Lagi, Sasuke kambali melirik ke arah ujung langit. Matanya semakin menyipit kala melihat gumpalan awan hitam itu mulai meluas.

" _Hipotermia merupakan penyakit dimana penderita memiliki suhu tubuh lebih rendah dari manusia pada umumnya."_

"Yo, Sasuke- _teme._ Mari kita makan, _ttebay— Nee!_ Mau ke mana kau, Sasuke- _temeeee?!"_

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari ia langsung berlari ke luar kelas secepat yang ia bisa.

" _... Gejala-gejala umum dari pengidap hipotermia ini adalah; suhu tubuhnya yang rendah, sering melamun, dan berbicara dengan tidak jelas bahkan bicaranya cenderung lebih mirip gumaman."_

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam payung semakin erat. Dadanya terasa panas kala ia mencoba melewat dua anak tangga sekaligus agar cepat sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

" _... Salah satu pencegahan agar penyakit hipotermia ini tidak semakin parah, pasien diharapkan untuk selalu menghangatkan dirinya. Dan dilarang keras melakukan kegiatan yang dapat menurunkan suhu tubuhnya seperti; mendaki gunung, berkeliaran di luar ruangan saat musim dingin, dan terkena air hujan..."_

Sasuke sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat beberapa murid yang tadinya tengah beraktivitas di luar ruangan mulai masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk lepas dari kerumunan murid-murid ini. _Onyx_ Sasuke menangkap bayangan sebuah syal berwarna hijau muda terbang dan tersangkut ke semak-semak tanaman pagar.

Hijau muda? Sepengetahuan Sasuke, di sekolah ini, orang yang memakai syal di musim semi seperti ini hanya satu orang saja. Dan bisa dipastikan siapa pemilik syal ini. Dengan langkah lebar Sasuke menghampiri sebuah pohon bunga sakura. Dan di sanalah gadis itu tengah menurunkan resleting mantelnya sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Bibir gadis itu terlihat semakin pucat dan terlihat pecah di beberapa bagian.

" _... Siklus dari penyakit ini adalah; pertama, penderita merasakan suhu tubuhnya semakin menurun drastis. Kedua, penderita tak lagi dapat merasa kedinginan yang berlebihan lagi. Ketiga, pasien tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Dan yang terakhir atau puncaknya ia akan merasakan kepanasan yang luar biasa, walau sebenarnya suhu tubuhnya jauh turun dari ukuran normal."_

"Plop."

Yang Sasuke tahu, gadis ini adalah pecinta warna hijau muda. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau gadis ini juga memiliki manik mata berwarna hijau muda juga. Atau lebih tepatnya, _emerlad._

" _Aa." Emerlad_ itu menatap bingung ke arah _onyx_ miliknya.

Detak jantung Sasuke masih memburu karena memaksakan dirinya agar sampai ke sini secepat yang ia bisa, atau karena hal lain? Entahlah.

"Hujan."

"Mn?" Gadis itu mentap Sasuke bingung. Dengan pelan ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi kenopi payung yang Sasuke bentangkan di atas gadis itu agar ia bisa melihat awan. "Cerah..." _Emerlad_ -nya melirik ke arah sepatu kusus ruangan milik Sasuke. Biru muda. "...senpai _."_

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Melalui sudut matanya ia melirik ujung awan. Cerah. Aur muka Sasuke sedikit berubah. "Un..tuk mu. Perkiraan cuaca hari ini, sore nanti hujan."

Sasuke milihat manik _emerlad_ gadis ini menatap tepat di _onyyx_ -nya. Sebuah prilaku yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh penghuni sekolahan ini kecuali guru dan Naruto. Gadis ini cukup berani rupanya.

" _Arigato."_ Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu menggapai tangkai payung yang Sasuke sodorkan. "Ah... _Nii-san_." Gadis itu bergumam sambil menatap ke belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang menatap ke arah atas gedung sekolah. Si Penipu Usia Berambut Merah tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit ingin tahu, hubungan apa yang dimiliki gadis ini dengan pria itu. _Onyx-_ nya bergulir ke arah gadis bermantel tebal tadi.

Eh?

Ke mana hilangnya gadis itu?

Musim telah berganti. Kini para pelajar di negri ini telah mengenakan seragam musim dingin mereka. Pertanda akan datangnya ujian semester.

Sejak minggu ke-3 musim semi itu, Sasuke tak lagi menemukan gadis aneh itu lagi. Beberapa spekulasi mulai muncul di otak jeniusnya.

Apa hipotermia gadis itu semakin parah?

" _Mohon maaf, dikarenaka hujan salju yang lebat, jadwal kami undur 15 menit. Sekali lagi. Mohon ma..."_

Dengan pelan Sasuke memejamkan kelopak matanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding kereta yang dingin. Melalui kaca jendela di sebrang tempat duduknya Sasuke melihat butiran-butiran salju berterbangan mulai mengaburkan pandangan. Bahkan uap-uap dari karbondioksida hasil respirasi para penumpang terlihat jelas mengudara.

" _Mohon maaf, terjadi kesalahan teknis. Mesin penghangat ruangan akan kami matikan selama 15 menit. Mohon maa.."_

Sasuke dapat merasakan hidungnya mulai berair. Ini semua karena _baka aniki—n_ ya yang teledor dalam hal berkendara. Kalau saja mobil ayah mereka tak dibawa oleh pria pecinta kucing itu malam kemarin untuk balapan bersama kawan-kawannya, pastilah kecelakaan yang merusak hapir seluruh badan mobil dan separuh tubuh _baka aniki-_ nya itu takkan terjadi, dan ia bisa berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil itu.

Beberapa penumpang mulai menggosokkan telapak tangan mereka. Dan penumpang yang lainnya mulai menaikkan syal mereka. Suhu pertengahan Desember memang mengerikan.

" _Senpai."_

 _Onyx_ Sasuke segera terbuka kala mendengar nada renyah itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping.

"Sa... Kura?"

Gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari pertemuan terakhir mereka. Tak ada lagi mantel hijau tebal yang menggembung bagai kantung tidur yang menjuntai hingga lututnya. Gadis itu tampil modis dengan seragam musim dingin sekolahnya.

"Terimakasih." Jemari putih bersihnya menyodorkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna hitam legam ke arah Sasuke. "Waktu itu hujan lebat, _senpai."_

"Hn?" Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke menyadari maksud gadis ini. "Aa." Dengan agak kaku Sasuke meraih payung yang disodorkan gadis itu.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Dan entah pada menit keberapa Sasuke menyadari akan sikap tak biasa Sakura.

"Mantel... mu?"

"Hm?" Gadis itu melirik ke arah seragam yang ia kenakan lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan sebuah cengiran di cerahnya. "Aneh ya? Bukannya sudah wajar kalau para gadis mengenakan rok mini mereka di musim dingin?"

Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura yang terlihat lebih berwarna dari terakhir ia lihat.

Apa hipotesanya salah?

"Di musim semi kau mengenakan mantel dan di musim dingin kau mengenakan rok mini mu, eh? Haruno Sakura."

Bukan hipotesanya yang salah. Dirinya lah yang salah. Sasuke tak pernah memicu konflik dengan orang lain terlebih dahulu. Dan kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan itu entah kenapa terdengar penuh modus.

Gadis itu mencibir sambil meliriknya sinis. "Waktu itu aku lagi demam. Aku agak sensitif setiap kali perubahan musim."

"Oh ya?"

Dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa rongga dadanya yang terasa menyepit kala tekanan di sekitarnya yang dingin kini terasa ringan.

Hari kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya setelah hari itu mereka selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama untuk berangkat sekolah. Bahkan setelah mobil ayahnya diperbaiki pun Sasuke tetap berangkat sekolah menaiki kereta.

Tapi mengenai Sakura yang sensitif akan perubahan musim itu memang benar adanya. Buktinya, setelah tiga hari musim dingin pergi gadis itu kembali memakai mantel hijau mudanya.

Berbeda dengan pergantian musim-musim sebelumnya, musim semi kali ini Akasuna Sasori tak lagi mengantarnya ke mana-mana. Hal itu dipindah tugaskan ke pada Sasuke selaku kekasasih gadis ini.

Jangan tanya kapan mereka bersatu. Tak ada hari resmi kapan mereka berpacaran. Yang jelas Sasuke pernah mendiami Sakura selama seminggu lebih karena melihat Sasori dan gadis itu berada di dalam mobil yang sama di suatu badai salju. Dan dari sanalah Sasuke mengetahui kalau ibu Sasori adalah adik dari ayah Sakura yang berubah marga kala menikah.

Pemandangan gadis bermantel hijau muda dan pria dengan payung hitam di tangannya selalu terlihat di setiap pergantian musim di perkarangan sekolah.

Setiap melihat Sakura dengan mantel hijau andalannya di setiap pergantian musim selalu mengingatkan Sasuke akan pohon bunga Sakura di depan kelasnya. Rambut Sakura yang berwarna serupa kelopak bunga sakura. Tubuhnya yang berlapis mantel berwarna hijau muda terlihat seperti daun-daun bunga sakura.

Tak peduli musim gugur atau musim dingin, setiap melihat mantel itu di tubuh mungil Sakura selalu mengingatkan Sasuke akan musim semi. Musim di mana pertama kali Sasuke melihat gadis itu melamun di bawah pohon bunga sakura tepat di depan kelasnya.

Tak peduli musim apa yang sedang berlangsung, semua musim itu terasa seperi musim semi bila Sakura bersamanya.

Mungkin karena mantel hijau dan rambut merah mudanya.

.

.

.

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Absurd?

Iya -_-''' Aku juga ngerasain.

Tapi gak apa lah ya? Hehehe ^_^

 _Happy btc ^_^_

*peserta telat*

Regards

Elni.


End file.
